


hey sister know the water's sweet (but blood is thicker)

by addisonwells



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fist Fights, High School, M/M, Meta, Multi, Not Really Sure What Else To Tag This TBH, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addisonwells/pseuds/addisonwells
Summary: ““what's a half-sibling?” gil asks, sounding confused. there are several chuckles, and harry suppresses the urge to pull the knife from his shoe and stab someone. on the isle, the only people who could laugh at gil without getting a knife in the back or a punch in the throat were him and uma. here in auradon, the same rules did not seem to apply. harry wasn't exactly a fan. he reminds himself that stabbing someone would only get his knife confiscated, and would not help the present situation much. he sighs.”or; harry and gil find out they think of siblings a bit differently in auradon.





	hey sister know the water's sweet (but blood is thicker)

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i've had this in my drafts for a LITERALLY over a year and i finally got my shit together and taped on an ending so here you go enjoy my meta on sibling relationships on the isle (you're siblings or you aren't, half siblings r not a thing and need not apply). also avery thatch is milo and kida's middle kid (named after milo's dad — their oldest kid is karoshika “karo” thatch, named after kida's mom, who is on track to rule atlantis when kida steps down, and their youngest is kimber thatch, who is the same age as the main characters so she doesn't have a job yet). avery is nonbinary but not out in auradon as a whole (their sisters and parents know) bc as evidenced by the films auradon deals super well with diversity lmao. all three of the thatch kids (as well as tanya) are my ocs, and karoshika is my own theory for what kida's mom's name could've been, so please don't use any of that stuff without asking. the kid in orange is henry (my sort of oc/doug's brother/happy's son) and idk where this fits into canon at all or even if it does i did not think about it just enjoy this sibling meta and also minor history meta about WHY beast got his crown (his kingdom is named beaumont not whatever disney says it is i do not care what they say i'm in charge now). also uma is on some council idk what council but she's On One now ig
> 
> the song from the title is “hey brother” by avicii. please kudos and comment if you enjoy, it means a lot to me <3

“and, since all of king adam’s half-siblings had been killed in the beaumont uprising several years prior to the breaking of his curse — ” ms. thatch pauses, sighing, before asking, “yes, mr. legume?”

“what's a half-sibling?” gil asks, sounding confused. there are several chuckles, and harry suppresses the urge to pull the knife from his shoe and stab someone. on the isle, the only people who could laugh at gil without getting a knife in the back or a punch in the throat were him and uma. here in auradon, the same rules did not seem to apply. harry wasn't exactly a fan. he reminds himself that stabbing someone would only get his knife confiscated, and would not help the present situation much. he sighs.

seemingly not having noticed the snickers, gil continues. “i mean, you're either siblings or you aren't. i don't know how you could be only half their sibling.” this is what harry likes about him. sure, gil isn't the sharpest knife in the belt, but he genuinely likes learning, and he has a curious streak the isle never managed to beat out of him. though sometimes harry does wish this streak didn't manifest so much in their nine am history of auradon course.

“a half-sibling, mr. legume, is when you and your sibling only share one parent,” ms. thatch says patiently, and then turns around to begin writing on the board again.

“no, it's not,” harry blurts, before he even knows he's said anything. at this point he's confused as well. even sharing just one parent makes you siblings. that's just how it _works_. “even if you only share one parent, you're still siblings.”

“i'm afraid not, mr. hook,” ms. thatch says, shaking her head. 

“my sisters and i are siblings,” harry protests. he can't wrap his head around being only half-loyal to someone. being a sibling meant you shared blood, meant you'd do anything for someone, meant loyalty, something rare and hard-earned on the isle. even though they didn't exactly get along, gil's brothers, the twins, and his sister, tanya, were loyal to him. it was just how things were.

“do you have the same mother?” some kid next to them asks. he's wearing orange, and harry doesn't know his name, which isn't unusual. this is a sophomore class, because even though they're juniors, apparently the isle's school version of ‘i taught myself things i needed to know when i needed them’ doesn't count as actual school experience. the kid in orange is sitting next to chad, who looks, quite frankly, bored. harry doesn't blame him. he hadn't really been paying attention until gil asked his question, and this is only harry’s _first_ time taking the class.

“no,” harry says, confused.

“then they're not your siblings,” chad pipes up, and it's about then that harry decides it is too goddamn early for him to have to deal with this without violence, and he punches chad right in the face. he's wearing his rings today, so there's probably some scratches, too, which harry is quietly proud of. 

“hey!” chad yells. “what was that for?”

“cj and harriet are my sisters,” harry says, slow and serious. 

“and deux, trois, and tanya are mine,” gil chimes in.

it's at about this point ms. thatch decides she should take action. “mr. hook, go to the headmistress's office. mr. charming, to the nurse. everyone else, sit back down. we have a lot to cover.” gil does not sit down. he follows harry almost to the door before ms. thatch says, “mr. legume. sit down,” in a serious tone. harry gives gil a look saying that it's okay, and gil walks back to his seat.

the headmistress's secretary instructs him to wait in the conference room until the headmistress is ready. harry is pacing the room, filled with restless energy when uma storms in. she is a storm, he thinks, she does not storm, and he's about halfway onto this train of thought when she slams her hands on the table. harry jumps. she smirks, a crooked smile that harry has always loved. 

“scared you?” she asks, and harry blinks slowly. 

“nah, not me,” he says with a slow chuckle. 

“got your attention though, didn't i?” she asks. harry nods, and she continues. “you can't keep solving your problems by punching people. this is auradon! punching people doesn't solve problems here, it causes more of them.” 

“i know,” harry says. he does know, but this case is serious. he couldn't just let chad away away with telling him his sisters weren't his sisters. 

“then why did you do it?” uma demands, her eyes fierce. 

“because he told me c.j. and harriet weren't my siblings,” harry says, tone deadly serious. uma’s face twists with surprise. 

“what?” she says slowly. “he said what?”

“and told gil that deux, trois and tanya weren't his siblings,” harry confirms.

uma raises an eyebrow. “so you punched him?” harry nods. “that's a light sentence, then,” uma declares softly.

harry beams at her. “i was restraining myself.”

she pats his cheek gently as she walks by, adding, “proud of you.” 

it dawns on harry that just because he got sent to the headmistress that doesn't mean uma did, and he has no idea why she's here. “wait,” he calls after her. “what’d you do?”

she snorts. “skipped class.”

harry blinks. he can't think of a time she skipped class without him or gil, and they haven't skipped recently. “when?” he asks. 

he can hear the smirk in her voice as she says, “right now.”

the secretary pokes her head in. “fairy godmother will see you now,” she says, and harry and uma walk into her office. 

it's not an unfamiliar sight, with the tiny plant on her desk and the woman dressed in periwinkle with her hands folded sitting behind it. uma and harry have been here plenty of times — harry more than uma, though she’d never admit it. wouldn't want to lose her reputation as the baddest villain kid of them all. 

“mr. hook,” she says, and her composure slips for a moment when she sees uma. “and ms. celaeno?” her head is cocked in confusion like a dog's would be, and if this was carlos de vil harry would bark at him and startle him and even though he knows he shouldn't do the same to the headmistress of his school, he still kind of wants to. her lips tighten in a way that makes her look unhappy — well, unhappier than usual. “it says here that you're in my office for punching another student?” she asks, and then sets the papers in front of her aside. “how about you give me your side of the story, mr. hook?” she asks kindly. she seems to have decided ignoring uma's presence is the best course of action to take regarding that situation. uma, harry thinks, does not take kindly to being ignored, but, well. it’s not _his_ funeral.

harry rolls his eyes. “you don't actually want my side of the story,” he drawls. “you just wanna feel you did all you could so that when poor king ben comes asking about what happened you can tell him you tried your best with me.” uma snorts from beside him. 

fairy godmother's lips tighten again. “mr. hook,” she says, in a half sigh, her tone pleading, and harry rolls his eyes again. 

“whatever,” he says. “so our teacher was going on about how that fucker beast got the crown or whatever and mentioned his half siblings, to which gil said, ‘that’s not a thing’ because it's not, and - ” fairy godmother glares at him. it's becoming increasingly apparent that she didn't want his side of the story and just wanted to know why he punched chad charming. or maybe she's glaring at him for calling the ex-king a fucker. either way, fairy godmother glaring at him was inevitable. “you don’t understand,” harry says. “you can't be half a sibling,” he says, growing desperate. 

fairy godmother taps her pen on the table. “mr. hook. what, exactly, do i not understand?” she asks. “because the way i see it, being half a sibling or a whole sibling does not give you the right to punch chad charming in the face, hmm?” she asks. 

“fairy godmother, if i may,” uma says, and fairy godmother sighs, but makes no indication to stop her, so uma continues. “loyalty is a tricky thing on the isle. being siblings is practically guaranteed loyalty. you can't be half loyal to someone. and loyalty is what keeps you alive, or doesn’t.” she frowns, a crease forming on her forehead like it does when she’s thinking about something really hard, and fairy godmother blinks. 

“i....hadn't thought about it that way,” she says, looking down at the desk. she frowns. “if i agree to let this drop, can we agree to not punch anyone in class anymore?” she asks, and harry looks at her, confused. it takes a second for it to hit him — she's fucking serious. 

“i'll do my best,” he says, tone drawling, but at fairy godmother's glare, adds, “‘course.” 

she smiles politely in a way that still somehow kind of looks like she's eaten a whole lemon. “excellent, mr. hook.” she looks down at her files before adding, “it looks as though you should be getting to chemistry, hmm?” she turns to look at uma. “and i believe you should be getting back to your literature class, correct?” she says in a tone that implies she knows she's right. uma flips her braids over her shoulder. 

“sounds good, fairy godmother,” she says, dismissively. she's made it clear before that she only listens to authority figures because _she_ wants to do what they tell her, not because she respects their authority. in fairy godmother's case, harry agrees with her. fairy godmother wouldn't know what to do with an isle kid if they came with instructions. still, he follows uma out of the office. 

“you were amazing in there,” he murmurs, and uma smiles, self-satisfied. 

“i know i was,” she says. “got that arguing-bargaining shit from my mama.” she smiles, proudly, and harry thinks that is the one good thing ursula gave her. 

“that's not all you got from her,” harry purrs, but it's at that exact moment, where uma has that look on her face that he thinks is just so beautiful and he's about three seconds away from pinning her to the wall and making _much_ more physical contact that auradon was comfortable with in public when it's at that moment that the bell rings, and loads of students flood into the hallway. uma steps closer to him, the press of students around them forcing them closer together, as she runs one finger down his chest slowly. 

“resume this after class?” she asks, tone all light-hearted and innocent. harry fucking loves her. he nods, trying not to seem too eager. he doesn't think it works.

“of course, captain,” he calls with a wave. uma looks back and blows him a kiss. harry rocks back on his heels. his mind shifts, suddenly, turning to thoughts of cj and harriet. they’re all he can think about suddenly, in the rush of the crowd. still trapped on the isle. he feels almost connected to them. trapped in the rush of a crowd that’s meaner, hungrier, sicker. he bites his lip and pulls his phone from his back pocket, and shoots a message to uma reading ‘**can you put in a petition with the counsel to get cj and harriet and gil’s siblings off the isle??**’

less than a minute later, his phone buzzes, signaling uma has returned his text with one of her own that reads, ‘**i thought you’d never ask ;)**’. as harry stares at his phone screen, another text comes in, this one reading, ‘**i already did.**’ and harry smiles to himself, clutching the phone to his chest like it’s his lifeline. he can hardly wait to see his sisters again.


End file.
